


catfish secret episode

by orphan_account



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Gen, Multi, im not joking this isnt a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the guys reel in a big ol catfish oh no





	catfish secret episode

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at four in the morning.

 

hi yes hello wecome to this bombass episode of CATFISH (tm)

its ya boys nev and max here and todays i will be exploring this email ok:

“howdy yall i think im being catfished, mine name is leylie and im in love with a man who say he in nebraska.

but the thong is,

i live in nebraskea.”

GASP ok what a plot twist. lets get right to the brass taxes and video chat this mystrious person

* * *

 

bzzzzt (thats the sound of vid chat ringing)

“hello who dis”

wOWZA hey there leylie, were the cat fish crew. tell us how u feeling

“im good”

uhh ok cool, please explain to us who this illusive NEBRAKSA MAN is

“oof hes my soul mate, i love him w all my heart. but he also a lying piece of shit and i need answers and im legit furious rn”

whoa there chill leylie, no need to get emotional. we coming to nebraska ok

“Ok”

bye fam

bzzzzttttz (the vid chat turnin off now)

* * *

 

okie dokie so we fixin to pack our bags and get on a plane to nebraska, is that a country or a state who knows

(montage of nev n max getting on a plane w/ some happy background stock music or something)

haha what a ride, ok so we’re in nebraksa now haha this is wild. i never been to NEBRONSKA before, what are u thinking of this max

“:0”

i feel the same way max, alright lets go see our girl leylie

(montage of nev driving a car, some more upbeat stock music plays to fill the empty void in our uneventful lives)

wow ok here we are finally, phew that was a long drive

knock knock (hes not knocking on the door hes legit saying knock knock)

door opens slowly (hes still verbalizing this)

“WOW HEY NEV and max”

ok until next time cuz im tired af

“wait is this the end of the ep-“

godDAMN leylie i said until next time, ok bye 


End file.
